


Clap If You Believe

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Kyungsoo has reason to believe his house may be haunted. (Or maybe it's not that bad.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Riley // TRASHCAKE for Kaisoomer like 2 years ago. I rewrote it probably a dozen times over now, and am still not all that happy with it. BIG SIGH.

All of this started, it slowly dawns on Kyungsoo, the day he didn’t finish his morning coffee. He had brewed an ambitious pot one Monday morning, determined to start the week off productively. He even lit a fancy candle, in hopes that aromatherapy can cure procrastination and sleep deprivation, but didn’t even get to absorb any caffeine molecules before realizing that Daylight Savings Time was Sunday, and therefore, he was officially  _ late _ . He had left the house in such a rush, but he was still  _ pretty sure _ he placed the mug securely on the window ledge and extinguished the candle. Yet nine hours later, he came back to a Sunrise Butterberry scented home, a wickless jar of melted down wax, and coffee splattered all over the countertop, his favorite mug fallen down into the sink, chipped on the lip, the handle broken off.

Ever since that day, curious things have been occurring around his house. Kyungsoo prides himself on being a relatively organized person. Everything has its place, at least. His keys go on the key hook by the door, his phone on its charging stand by his bed. It just doesn’t make sense that things would go missing. Stranger still, they reappear days later in areas Kyungsoo knows he would  _ never _ place them. His laundry detergent pods disappeared on Wednesday, and didn’t reappear until Sunday. In his closet. His toothpaste vanished without a trace Friday night. His  _ replacement _ toothpaste went the next day as well. They both resurfaced in the pantry, next to the organic green lentil lasagna sheets, three days after.

Maybe some kids were breaking into his house to prank him. He doesn’t have any security cameras up, and relies on a rickety old deadbolt on the front door to defend his home from the exterior world. As far as he knows, this neighborhood consists mostly of retirees. He hasn’t seen children around here in a couple of months, and really, to risk a burglary charge for some random, petty pranks? It just doesn’t make sense.

The alternatives are that he's picked up sleepwalking, some kind of theatrical split personality, or the place is haunted. He doesn't have enough medical leave or insurance for the first two, but the third option won't matter to the mortgage company either way, so it's ultimately just unproductive to dwell on the matter.

It is Sunday morning, and Kyungsoo has the whole day off to do whatever he pleases. The life of a bachelor with no obligations other than the usual, crippling debt. He readjusts his boxers as he steps into the kitchen and pours himself a big bowl of sugary cereal. 

He’ll make up for it with cardio later, he promises himself. Some express tickets to happiness are just worth the consequences.

The TV remote is back, apparently. He is grateful. There’s a strange, glittery powder on his couch. Kyungsoo dusts it off with a frown. It must have come from either Minseok or Baekhyun. They've both worn bedazzled pants before, and there have been at least several hookups at Kyungsoo's house where his cushions or sheets ended up dirtied from their smeared makeup or spilled drinks or otherwise unmentionably indecent stains. At least glitter doesn't require soaking.

TV doesn’t offer much this morning, and Kyungsoo quickly pulls up old episodes of a reliably chill cooking show instead. He scrubs his eyes, still crusty from sleep, and accidentally gets some glitter into them. It doesn’t sting, but it feels weirdly tingly and intrusive enough that he hurries off to wash it out, resigned to doing a skincare routine this morning after all.

It must have been two hours later when Kyungsoo knows something is definitely wrong. That something has  _ been _ wrong for quite some time now, but has officially escalated beyond what he can just ignore. His first clue, he suspects, would be that he is sitting outside, in just his underwear, picking perfect four-leaf clovers out of the ground and piling them into a little pyramid in his lap. His second clue, Kyungsoo discovers once he races back inside, hands covering his exposed nipples in horror, clovers abandoned, is the cereal. Once Kyungsoo has caught his breath and finished his pacing and stressing and disorientation, and throws himself back into the couch to despair, he gradually recalls the distinct feeling of too much sugar and giving up on the bowl midway through. Yet here it sits on his coffee table, devoid of any bloated, soggy Lucky Charms or pink milk. There is a fine layer of glitter all over the table, and he  _ knows _ he had swept all of that off earlier.

Kyungsoo rips all of the cushions off the couch. If Baekhyun left a highlighter or some other sparkly makeup over here again and that’s what is causing him to feel all paranoid, he’d… Actually, he’d be eternally grateful. A $30 crushed highlighter is a much better alternative to him being possessed or his house being haunted. That doesn’t explain him tripping balls and plucking clovers, but at least that possibility can be addressed. He’d  _ just _ bought this house.

Nothing. He unzips all of the cushions and throws them into the washer for good measure, but no sign of any cosmetics being lost in his couch to account for why these strange things have been happening.

Baekhyun loves this kind of spooky shit. For once, Kyungsoo is thankful for that, as Baekhyun is either intrigued enough by his panicked retelling and/or just horny enough to indulge him by googling haunted house cures and accompanying him to the grocery store after.

They return to Kyungsoo’s home to find what is  _ definitely _ a thin trail of muddy water across his kitchen counter leading from his sink up to the window. He had received half a dozen tiny succulents from a green-thumbed former coworker when he first moved in, and completely forgot about their existence once he set them on that narrow ledge, months ago. They all look verdant and thriving, so they must either be fake, or his resident demon or ghost has been tending to his collection of echeverias.

He reaches out to gingerly stroke one of the leafy parts. It’s springy and soft and definitely alive. Fuck.

There’s movement in the leaves. Kyungsoo stretches onto tippy-toes and spies a shiny, bright blue beetle. Unthinkingly, he flicks it with a fingernail to knock it into the sink.

The small insect rights itself and crawls around the stainless steel surface. He deliberates turning the water on high to drown the creature when he sneezes abruptly. Kyungsoo sighs as he wipes the itch away from his nostrils and delicately scoops the bug onto a finger, sidestepping Baekhyun and cracking the back door open to shake it free, watching it fly off. “Save yourself,” he mutters as the door closes.

“What’s that about?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, gesturing back to the plants. “Let’s just hurry.”

The herbs have a very potent smell, he notices as he pulls the dried bundle of sage from the paper bag. And that’s before they’ve even lit anything.  _ Intent _ , he chants to himself.  _ The power of intention _ . Okay. The twigs smoke up almost instantly at the spark of a match.  _ I wish the ghost or demon or whatever in my newly mortgaged house would leave and let me live in peace _ , Kyungsoo chants silently.  _ Be gone _ . The smoke fills his nostrils, and he sneezes again, hearing Baekhyun echo a similar reaction. They’ll need to do this quickly. An odd whistling in his left ear causes him to glance quickly in that direction, but he sees nothing other than his bedroom door. He waves the bundle around as he marches through the house. A small (perhaps not that small) part of him is actually terrified. What if the demon is strong, and will actually show himself in front of Kyungsoo? What’s he gonna do then? Throw some herbs at it?  _ Caprese, bitch! Have some twigs! _

Hardly threatening.

Baekhyun trails him into the bedroom, but gets ignored as Kyungsoo does the final walk through his bathroom and closet. That’s the entire house, double time. That… should be good. Or as much as they know to do, anyway, according to the articles they’ve collected. Just in time too, because the sage has burnt down to nothing and extinguished itself. Kyungsoo watches the last tendrils of smoke curl up into the air before vanishing.

Baekhyun crumbles the remnants between his fingers before realizing that the ashes continue to fall and collect on his formerly pristine carpet.

“Oops.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Idiot.”

Unrepentant, Baekhyun dusts off the rest of the sage from his hands and puts on a thin-lipped, knowing smile. “I’ll suck your dick as an apology.”

Something zooms past them, and both sets of eyes go to follow it. Kyungsoo thinks it must be another beetle, but just as his head rotates enough, his nostrils feel like they’ve caught on fire, and he collapses in a series of sneezes that leave his eyes watery and itching a minute later.

“You should really vacuum!” Baekhyun scolds him, wiping at his own eyes.

“I  _ do _ ,” Kyungsoo snarls, expelling rapidly through his nose. The irritation is gone almost as quickly as it arrived. His head is tingling and a little light-headed from the adrenaline and reaction.

“I wanna top,” Baekhyun declares confidently, somewhere in the distance, fuzzy and vague.

Hands grab at him, pulling his pants open, moving him onto the edge of the bed. “What happened to blowjob?” Kyungsoo asks dreamily. He’s got different preferences with different booty calls, and a lot of that is based off of competency. There are reasons for Baekhyun not to top. Somewhere… 

If Baekhyun answered, he must have missed it. Kyungsoo is guided onto his back, now already fully naked, dazily parting his legs as Baekhyun retrieves the lube from under the bed. “You said my blowjobs suck.”

What is the opposite of serious, because that’s exactly Baekhyun’s style of fucking. “Because they do.”

“That’s what they’re supposed to do, Soo!” giggles Baekhyun, already two fingers in and doing some experimental scissoring with them before deciding that was sufficient preparation. His face is flush, like he’s been drinking. Kyungsoo feels the same way, actually. Hot and hazy.

There’s an itch under his skin, though. There’s an itch and it must be scratched. His room reeks of something like incense, which conjures up images of early morning temple. Not exactly sensual aromatherapy, but it’s apparently really doing it for him today. Something flickers in the corner of his eye, and he hears a quiet buzzing, but Kyungsoo can’t be bothered, and just swats lazily at the side of his head.

Maybe the house has been purged. He deserves a reward for that. Or maybe the demon is still here, in which case, he deserves to go out with one last celebration of life before he gets violently murdered and adapted into a shitty, whitewashed horror movie starring Scarlett Johansson and helmed by M. Night Shyamalan.

A small part of his brain slowly registers,  _ what the fuck is happening _ , but Kyungsoo’s mind seems to be all id right now, and his body feels like it’s on  _ fire _ as Baekhyun ruts on top of him. Someone gasps, and it must be Baekhyun, but the noise is so small. So insignificant compared to the feelings rolling through him.

He hasn’t felt this horny in ages. This is teen years puberty energy horny. It’s sexting and first time flirting with a hot babe and watching quality porn, all rolled into one, super level of horny. Kyungsoo moans as he throws his head back, deeper into the pillow, parting his legs wider for more, more,  _ more _ . He’s involuntarily bucking his hips, feeling faint and overheated as the pressure builds exponentially. A lifetime worth of habits keeps him discreetly silence, normally, but right now, his body twisting about on the sheets, he sounds positively pornographic.

His climax hits like a bomb, and his legs tremble as if electrocuted. His eyes roll back into his head, and Kyungsoo covers his mouth with both hands, willing the heady feeling to lift away as he floats back down from his orgasm.

Baekhyun continues humping away, just until Kyungsoo starts to whimper from oversensitivity. He comes with a hiss, sucking air in between his teeth and parting his lips into a satisfied smile.

And then Kyungsoo watches in horror as a drop of sweat slides down the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose, wavering as an impossible drop on the tip, and then plopping square into Kyungsoo’s left eye.

He shoves Baekhyun off and out, rolling to his side— 

And then diving as quickly as he can to the far left side of the bed, squeaking in shock.

On the bottom right side of the bed, not too far from where his leg was just moments earlier, is an impossibly tiny,  _ tiny _ human,  _ maybe _ the size of his hand outstretched. Nude, with what looks like dragonfly wings — iridescent, metallic, purplish and greenish dragonfly wings and tiny antlers atop his messy pink hair. He looks like an anatomically correct Ken doll with fantasy accessories. And he’s stumbling around and tripping over Kyungsoo’s uneven sheets, blindly wiping at his face in panic. He’s tracking around sticky white drops of—

This isn’t real. It can't be.

Baekhyun shrieks and bolts behind him. “The fuck is  _ that _ !”

Is this the demon, or a hallucination? Did they somehow manage to shrink the demon down and weaken it with sage? This can’t be a demon. Oh, but holy crap, he’s-... Kyungsoo shot him in the face. With… with his cum. And now the tiny demon man is blinded, and oh crap, what is he supposed to do, should he swat him like a fly or would that be considered murder or—

The thing falls, bounces, and rolls into one of the folds of the sheets pathetically kicking the air.

“Holy crap!” Kyungsoo yells. After all, it’s not a big bed, and it had rolled nearer to them. His hand goes into the air, survival instincts kicking in, ready to blight the creature out of existence.

“Did you shoot him with your cum?” Baekhyun cries.

“I- I think I did!”

“Oh my god!”

Kyungsoo tries to calm his breathing down. “It was an accident…” he murmurs, peeking over the fold to see that the man had gotten back onto his knees now, aggressively wiping at his eyes again before turning to look at them.

“Aww, the poor thing,” Baekhyun says, now suddenly sympathetic.

It  _ does _ look sad. They stare at it in silence for another few seconds before Kyungsoo kicks Baekhyun in the calf, signalling him to move. He instructs him to keep an eye on the… the  _ thing _ while Kyungsoo races off to wet a hand towel with some water from the sink, hurrying back with half a prayer that maybe he simply imagined the whole thing.

No such luck. The man turns to face him.

“Why does he have horns and a tiny boner…” Baekhyun contributes.

“Shut up,” he grits out. He’d been trying to studiously ignoring the latter. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo steels himself for the worst, and edges closer, laying the damp towel down a few inches from the creature in offering. He watches as it deliberates before standing up and shakily walking to the towel. It leaves shimmery dust behind with each step, sifting off its body. With some effort, it manages to lift a corner, wiping its face clean and dropping onto its butt to scrub at any other soiled places on its bronzey skin.

It— He— seems harmless enough. He's so tiny. What could he do. In fact, now that his head feels a little clearer, Kyungsoo thinks back to the events that have occurred in his house. Nothing was malicious. Small bits of mischief, really. Spooky without context or ownership, but if it was this teeny person… 

“Oh my  _ god _ …” Baekhyun coos, immediately deciding that the creature is now safe and scoots right up to him, bouncing the little thing onto his back again.

“Careful!” Kyungsoo swats him on the shoulder.

“Is it a fairy?” Baekhyun asks, as if Kyungsoo discovered him any earlier.

Creeping back onto the mattress, Kyungsoo is much more gentle in his approach. The man wobbles, and his four wings beat in unison, making a louder buzzing sound as it stabilizes him enough to keep from toppling again. They still when Kyungsoo’s reached close enough, and the man turns to look over his own shoulder, frown evident as he observes his upper right wing. The thin membrane is smeared with cum, prohibiting him from being able to use his wings fully.

Kyungsoo flinches, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Accidental bukkake,” Baekhyun chimes in helpfully.

From here, Kyungsoo can actually make out better details of the fairy-man-thing. His proportions are similar to a tall human male, with broader shoulders and lacking enough body fat to muscle definition. Really, he actually kind of looks like one of Kyungsoo’s exes from way back in the day, if the guy grew out of his baby face stage and shrunk down to the size of a smartphone. He smells like a bath bomb, like jasmine and the good kind of hippie funk. Earthy, some would describe it. The wings vibrate and more glitter falls to his sheets. This explains so much, and yet… so little.

“Can you understand me?” Kyungsoo asks in a whisper.

The fairy is  _ definitely _ pouting as he nods, annoyedly jutting his lower lip out as he struggles to lift the towel to his wing. 

Carefully, Kyungsoo grabs the other corner and hunches down, slowly bringing the towel to the creature, holding it in the air to make it easier for him to reach and clean. “Sorry,” he repeats.

“Yo, but can you  _ speak? _ ” Baekhyun is unphased by repeated smacks, giving Kyungsoo a bewildered look. “I have questions, don't you?”

Fair point. Kyungsoo looks to the fairy for answers.

The fairy regards them for a long moment. He opens his mouth and looks as if he's about to say something before shutting it with a soft click. A shrunken down human. With antlers. And dragonfly wings. And bubblegum pink hair. That means fairy, doesn't it?

“Yes.”

He and Baekhyun tumble backward in unison. The sound was as loud and clear and deep as a regular man's volume, if someone sat right where the fairy stood and spoke.

He had been expecting a squeaky helium voice.

Pulling himself back up, Kyungsoo sees the fairy crossing his arms and waiting with a self-satisfied look on his face.

“ _ Are _ you a fairy?” Baekhyun asks, somehow the more level-headed, sensible one right now. “Or a demon or what?”

Kyungsoo glares at him for prodding so impatiently.

“He’s got horns, Soo,” Baekhyun points at the crown of his own head. “And he did something earlier that made me feel drunk and horny as  _ shit _ .”

“That was  _ you _ ,” the fairy’s voice is again amplified. It’s jarring. He can see the man’s lips moving, but the sound is just so… so  _ normal _ . Annoyed, accusatory, and perhaps a little melodic, but very much so a normal voice.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asks.

The man turns to him. “You burnt divinorum,” he continues, pointing an index finger at Kyungsoo’s face. “You did this. And then you struck me.”

What is divi— oh, the sage. That’s what did that to them? It’s not like he practices with this stuff. They bought that shit at TJ Max in the clearance aisle next to a broken dutch oven, how harmful could it even be? “We were trying to”—What was that term? Smearing? Scooting?—”smudge… demons,” Kyungsoo trails off weakly.

“Or ghosts,” Baekhyun adds. “It’s not like we knew there was a fairy—you  _ are _ a fairy, right?”

“That wouldn’t affect incorporeal beings,” the fairy (Kyungsoo decides the descriptor is good enough for now) tilts his head up, jutting his chin out defiantly at them. “And demons would need a regular sacrificial supply to stay on this plane.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun stares, “I didn’t need confirmation that either of those existed.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Kyungsoo breathes out.

“ _ Soo _ ,” Baekhyun’s attempt at sotto voce would be comical under a different setting. Entirely inappropriate right now. “He never said he  _ wasn’t  _ a demon. Look at the horns. Look at the dick.”

“Baek—” he starts to warn.

“Maybe he’s not a fairy, and the sage shit just shrunk him down,” Baekhyun blurts out, too fast to have thought any of it through. Not that he ever does. “We should probably just kill him.”

At the last two words, the creature’s wings buzz to life again, and he leaps into the air, immediately dropping half of the height he managed to achieve and hovers erratically, just above the surface of the bed.

“Don’t threaten him!” Kyungsoo chides, thwacking Baekhyun on the arm and holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner. “We’re not going to do anything bad. We’re not going to hurt you.”

A few seconds pass, where it tries to assess their sincerity, and it drops back to the bed, looking back at his wet wing miserably. “I’m not a demon.” It pauses. “‘Fairy’ - I guess this is what you call us.”

Baekhyun pokes the fairy in the chest, knocking him a few steps back, and frowning when the fairy bats his finger away repeatedly. “Yo, don’t change the subject. You’re still an uninvited guest, and that was still some weird sex fumes earlier.”

Kyungsoo shoves him away from the tiny mystical creature. “Do you not have any manners?” he scolds, turning back to see it folding his arms across his chest and giving Baekhyun a consternated look in agreement.

“It reacts with my presence,” the fairy explains to Kyungsoo. “It shouldn’t be fatal—”

“ _ Shouldn’t? _ ” Baekhyun’s voice climbs up an entire octave.

“You’ve ingested my dander numerous times,” it finishes. “And you seem fine.”

“Excuse me, dander?” Kyungsoo asks.

The fairy flicks its wings, sending a cascade of glitter to the navy sheets. It gives him a pointed look.

“Ewww,” Baekhyun gags.

Fairy dust… Not that  _ any _ of this makes sense, but at least that incident with the glitter on the couch and the four leaf clovers has some more context now.

“I’m Jongin,” the fairy pipes up as it takes a bold step forward, pointing back and forth between the two of them. “My family knows I’m on vacation here. If you two try anything further, demons will look merciful by comparison.”

This tiny little glitter bitch just threatened them. Kyungsoo balks. Wait, ‘further’? Is he referencing the jizz accident earlier? Or Baekhyun’s threat, because Kyungsoo feels like he has more to complain about. But at the same time, he’s not the one with magical, unknown powers and mind-control dandruff that reacts differently to random shit. Apologies just might be the safest, cheapest route. “I’m sorry for… earlier,” he says.

The fairy —  _ Jongin _ , he supposes — studies him quietly. He then looks at Baekhyun, expecting more drivel, likely, and actually getting none. He taps his foot. “Apology not accepted.”

“What?”

“You—” The fairy points back to Kyungsoo. “You brought the divinorum. And then you—you dirtied me.” It is blushing. It’s legit blushing, its tiny cheekbones almost watermelon in color. “I was only wanting to observe you two when I got caught in the smoke. I am still affected, and it’s only fair that you let me return the gesture.”

The room is dead quiet for half a minute as everyone lets the words sink in.

The fairy is demanding to, what, come on him? Or blind him? What are the terms? And what consequences would follow a fairy love shot to the eye? Kyungsoo gulps, slowly realizing that he and Baekhyun have been sitting bare-ass naked this entire time on the bed with this creature. He sits up a little straighter, towering over the fairy as he tries to cover up his naughty bits.

Lucky for him, there is a Baekhyun: “Wait, are you wanting to fuck him?” He looses a peal of laughter before clamping his mouth shut. “Oh gosh, Soo, please say yes. It’s not like you’ll even feel anything.”

He’d throttle Byun Baekhyun right now if he could manage to do it discreetly. It’s easy to be cavalier when it’s not  _ your  _ body. Kyungsoo stares down at the fairy instead. He’s waiting on an answer. “Uh.” Now  _ he’s _ blushing. But Jongin’s asking, not telling. So there’s that, he supposes. “Is- is that what you’re wanting to do? What would happen to me?”

“Nothing,” Jongin promises. “Probably.”

“Probably?” Kyungsoo squeaks.

“Yes?” the fairy asks, frustration in his voice. Frustration in his body too, Kyungsoo supposes, but…

He’s dying of curiosity. Would the fairy grow into a normal dude size, or is he just gonna have to hop to reach Kyungsoo’s butt? The sage must still be in his system, leaving him clear headed but rowdy. He  _ guesses  _ he’d be up for it. How bad could it be…

“Sure?” Kyungsoo shrugs. Could it be a trick? He can’t recall anything about fairy tales other than sometimes, they hang out with pirates or something. Are there things about deals? Jongin is a batshit hallucination, but he really doesn’t seem malicious. “Will you accept that as an apology then?”

“He’s got a nice butt,” Baekhyun offers, nodding sagely.

Jongin narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, tutting with disapproval and unfolding his arms. He flies up with some effort, and lands gently on Kyungsoo’s right knee. He doesn’t even weigh anything. How is this even going to work… “That would be an acceptable apology. Yes.”

“Um,” Kyungsoo swallows. “Okay then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've had to update the tags on here. This is meant to just be some random, fluffy, cracky cuteness. But it took ages to complete, because ultimately, this is kind of dubconny in nature. Jongin's a fairy, and it would be straight up wrong to just write him like a completely normal human dude. So some things are a little sketch, and it totally requires some suspension of disbelief. Anyway, updated tags, slightly dubconny. Also yes, there is sounding, please don't read this if that's not something you can stomach. <3

The antlers are the thickness of toothpicks, arranged like twin branches, and upon closer inspection, have the same honey blond, velvety coating as deer antlers. They take up probably a third of Jongin's height, and Kyungsoo is dying to feel them, to confirm. The fairy's pale pink hair is long enough that most of it is gathered in what looks like some leather cording, the rest falling behind his neck. There are a few tiny braids underneath as well. Fairies wear clapped bubblegum mullets, who knew.

He's just now noticing that the pubes match as well. Does this mean Jongin's covered in a light dusting of pink hair? Does he have normal body hair? Kyungsoo has  _ so _ , so many questions.

Questions that will have to wait. Upon approval, the fairy begins to stalk toward him. Kyungsoo straightens up more, his legs parting out in front of him enough to make a channel for Jongin to follow.

Last time he was exposed to the fairy dust, he wound up outside, plucking clovers for hours. Quite frightening to be so disoriented, but that was overall an innocent reaction.

Jongin's reached his crotch. He bends at the knee and hops high enough to throw his arms around the base of Kyungsoo's dick, hoisting himself up. It means his tiny fucking feet are stomping all over Kyungsoo's very poor testicles. He doesn't weigh much, but it's enough to hurt. The ache makes Kyungsoo lurch forward, gently flattening his hand over them to subtly offer as a better platform. Thankfully, the fairy accepts without complaint.

Another small bounce, and Jongin's legs are hooked around his dick too. It's a weird sight, but it only gets weirder as the fairy starts to inch his way to the tip, curling his body up before launching himself further ahead as if he's trying to scoot his way across a log bridge or something.

Well, if this doesn't do wonders for the ego. There’s literally a man scaling his dick.

By the time he's done pondering if he should help, Jongin has already reached the head, unhooking his feet so the lower half of his body swings down freely. The momentum drags Kyungsoo's dick downward, and for a moment, Kyungsoo worries that the fairy will slingshot himself across the room from it, no doubt blaming him some more. 

Baekhyun falls onto his side right in front of Kyungsoo, propping his head up with a fist under his cheek, eyes focused attentively on the fairy's actions.

One of Jongin's horns accidentally pokes him in the shaft. It's not hard enough to be considered a stab, but it is enough for Kyungsoo to jolt. The movement lifts the fairy, legs bicycling in the air before he settles back down.

"This is so cute," Baekhyun coos.

Jongin lets out a frustrated grunt and leaps again, this time using his wings to assist. He manages to flip over to the topside, straddling Kyungsoo's shaft and holding on as it bobs in the air, like the world's smallest mechanical bull ride.

The fairy’s imperious voice advised caution earlier, but right now, Kyungsoo’s looking at a tiny naked man straddling his penis, and it’s somehow about to get weirder. It seems like the time for caution has long expired.

Kyungsoo slowly reaches out and gingerly strokes an index finger down the fairy’s spine, right between his wings.

Following a shudder, the fairy tosses a sideways glance over his shoulder at Kyungsoo. His wings twitch, and he crosses his arms to form a makeshift pillow to rest his cheek against. Another twitch, and the wings curl forward, almost inviting.

Kyungsoo repeats the stroke, hearing a wispy, content sigh in response.

Baekhyun’s slender finger almost touches Kyungsoo’s, before changing direction and petting the fairy’s hair instead. The first stroke is fine, but when he goes to lift the finger to repeat it, his nail bumps right into one of Jongin’s horns and the fully relaxed fairy gets knocked right off of Kyungsoo’s dick, limbs scrambling.

“ _ Byun Baekhyun!” _ Kyungsoo admonishes, freezing up to avoid accidentally crushing Jongin with his thigh. The air conditioning kicks on. It’s an old house, and the walls rattle a bit as they adjust. His ears pop suddenly. Kyungsoo resists the urge to jam a pinky into his ear to shake the sensation.

“Sorry!”

Jongin’s on his feet again, red faced and throwing a fit. He stabs an accusatory finger toward Baekhyun. “I will sic all the bees inside this township upon you!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Baekhyun promises, his hands going up in defense, eyes wide at the threat.

After a tense few seconds, Jongin lets out a deep sigh and crooks his fingers at Kyungsoo, summoning him closer. “Lean over. This is too hazardous.”

Lean over? Why lean over? Kyungsoo complies anyway, crossing his legs loosely and hunching his back, bracing his elbows against his knees. He butts his fists together so he can rest his chin on them, looking directly down into Jongin’s eyes. The fairy stares back earnestly, eyes large, almond shaped, guileless.

“May I have your name?” Jongin asks, his voice warm like melted honey.

“Uhh. Do Kyungsoo,” he answers easily. The air pressure equalizes. Another buildup in his ears before he yawns and his jaw pops.

Jongin beams up at him, broad smile full of straight, white teeth. He takes a step and pets over the top of Kyungsoo's dickhead, stroking like he would a tamed animal. “Do Kyungsoo, I like this very much.”

Yeah, well, Kyungsoo's pretty sure he can't fuck this fairy. Physics and not wanting to murder him and all. He's trying his best.

“Uh. I like it too,” he mumbles, lacking any witty reply.

The fairy leans in, one hand on each side of the head, and takes a deep whiff of the precum building at the slit. He licks it, and then again, and it's such a ticklish sensation, that Kyungsoo has to will himself to not just swat Jongin away.

Undeterred, Jongin begins to lap at it in earnest, tongue swishing whenever it dips in. Strange as it is to see a fairy tonguing his peehole, what's more distracting are Jongin's fingertips hooking around the undersides of the cockhead to lift it to his face for better leverage. This is too sensitive of flesh for this kind of handling, and soon enough, Kyungsoo is squirming, grunting his discomfort.

“Is this not pleasurable?” the fairy asks.

“Um. It feels weird. And it's sensitive.”

Jongin frowns and looks back and forth between Kyungsoo's face and the slit of his cockhead. “I saw your other lover do this to you. You enjoyed it.”

What the hell is he talking about? Other lover, other lover…  _ Minseok _ ? When was the last time Minseok was even here… Probably a week ago?

“Other lover?” Baekhyun pipes up.

It's not like he keeps records of these things. It takes a few seconds to recall, but it eventually dawns on him that last time Minseok was over, he was wasted and ate Kyungsoo's ass like a ravenous lion attacking a gazelle.

It was delightful.

Kyungsoo's face feels warm at the thought that they had an audience. “That was down… here…” His legs part enough that he can point in between them, toward his butt.

“Who's been eating my cherry pie?” Baekhyun whines loudly at him.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo huffs. “I went clubbing last week.”

“Ohhhh,” Baekhyun nods understandingly. “That good Seokie dick. I get you.”

Jongin looks between them, annoyance on his face. He waves toward Baekhyun dismissively. “But I prefer here,” he points back at Kyungsoo’s peehole.

“Yeah, well, it feels weird there,” Kyungsoo says. It comes out a little too snappy, and he grimaces.

“It makes more sense here,” Jongin says, dipping an index finger in and smearing the precum in a neat spiral on the tip of Kyungsoo’s dick. “It’s wet. It’s tight.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kyungsoo asks.

In response, Jongin looks up at him and smiles brightly again. He interlaces his fingers above the crown of Kyungsoo’s dick, and pulls it downward as he slowly steps back. And then, as Kyungsoo watches in disbelief, the fairy reaches down with his right hand to guide his penis toward the slit.

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks.

Another grin, and Jongin’s hips pivot forward slowly. 

“Whoa, hey—!” Kyungsoo yelps, hands gripping his knees tightly. He’s afraid to jerk back, lest the movement hurt either or both of them, so he freezes, utterly motionless, watching in shock as Jongin drags his dick back and forth to collect the precum, smearing it over his shaft evenly. And then the fairy’s actual dick slides inside his actual freaking urethra. With  _ ease _ , even, as he’d dribbled out plenty more precum to lube the way, holy fuck.

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun whispers.

It went from weird and strange to intense in under a breath, and Kyungsoo has  _ no clue what to do now _ as his fight-or-flight instincts take over. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a foreign feeling, and just  _ odd _ , but Jongin studies his face and deems him ready for more, and pushes forward again.

“Uh!” is the only protest he can come up with now that a  _ fucking fairy has jammed his magic wand up Kyungsoo’s peehole _ . It’s not like he’s ever had anything up in there other than the  occasional very, very tip of somebody’s inquisitive tongue before they moved on to more appropriate blowjob techniques.

Jongin looks up at him in question.

“Uh! I didn’t think… you were going to do this?”

“I told you. You even said yes.”

From the side, Baekhyun shuffles closer, eyes wide as dish plates. “What’s it feel like?”

“I didn’t know you were going to do  _ this _ !” Kyungsoo argues, sounding so scandalized. “Like, in  _ there! _ ”

“So I’m going to move now…” Jongin explains matter-of-factly, even kind of annoyed.

And then Kyungsoo stares, dumbfounded, as a fairy  _ fucks his dick in steady, hard strokes, _ Jongin’s tiny hips smacking a little too roughly against the sensitive skin _. _ He doesn’t even have words, too stunned by the sight. The feeling shifts from kind of uncomfortable to a strange, phantom feeling, like touching a numb limb or your eyeball or some other foreign, rare sensation. It’s still not painful. It’s still not pleasurable. It’s just  _ weird _ and he has no clue what to make of it.

“You may help him, Byun Baekhyun,” Jongin grunts, before snapping his hips forward intently.

“Ooh!” Baekhyun coos happily, scooting all the way against Kyungsoo’s left thigh and leaning in to see what he can contribute.

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo grits out, a warning glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s mouth drops from a gleeful grin to a sulky pout as he simpers, “Aww, Soo, I want to help. He said I could help.”

Is it actually possible for someone to get used to this feeling? It’s such a novel feeling, and yet, here Kyungsoo is, adjusting to it. It’s still intense, but once he gets over how  _ batshit _ this whole scenario is, he can start to actually process it. It’s not something he’d seek out, but it’s not…  _ bad _ … 

Baekhyun’s hand wraps loosely around Kyungsoo’s dick, closer to the base to make sure to not inadvertently hadouken Jongin across the room, and he starts to tug in rhythm with the fairy’s motions.

“Look, I’m helping!” Baekhyun presses his own erection into Kyungsoo’s side, wrapping himself around Kyungsoo to get to a more comfortable angle.

“I’m proud—” Kyungsoo starts weakly, before Baekhyun interrupts by spitting to help lube his hand.

Jongin glares up at him, never stopping his movements, but annoyedly wiping away some spittle that landed on his cheek.

At least handjobs are more familiar territory. That, Kyungsoo can focus on. But each stroke is punctuated by a reverberation somewhere deeper inside, as Jongin continues fucking away contentedly.

The fairy’s panting grows even more labored, and thin trickles of sweat drip down the sides of his face, down his chest.

He—

“Uhh,” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out shaky, “I, uhh… Are you—” He moans quietly, gasping afterward in surprise. It feels a  _ lot _ nicer all of a sudden, even with Baekhyun’s dick jabbing into his hip.

Jongin’s wings flick erratically before settling into beating a constant vibration and he pushes forward one last time, holding it as his lips part. A tiny  _ poof _ of shimmery dust explodes off of Jongin’s body, his wings dispersing them within seconds.

Kyungsoo can feel the fairy’s penis spasming—

And then he comes as well, doubling over, and barely catching himself with his hands as fireworks go off behind his eyes. His groan shifts to a weak whimper as Baekhyun’s hand insistently tugs on now ultra-sensitive flesh. “ _ Yah, _ ” Kyungsoo protests, shoving his friend’s arm away.

“You came?” Baekhyun asks.

How is he so breathless? “I think so,” Kyungsoo manages.

“That’s so cool.”

Not the word he’d choose for what just happened. Maybe something more along the lines of confused, panic nutting? Kyungsoo lets out a long whine as the fairy steps back slowly, pulling out with a wet smack. He feels all exposed and weird now. The tip of his dick is sparkling. It doesn’t even phase him at this point.

Jongin clears his throat calmly, fussing with his damp hair and combing through it so it is somewhat more orderly between the antlers. “This was a sufficient apology.”

Before he can sass something he’d regret, Kyungsoo blinks as Jongin flies upward, hovering in front of his face, a little too close and forcing him to cross his eyes in order to focus on the fairy.

Jongin leans forward daintily, and kisses him on the tip of his nose. It feels like the tiniest shock. He almost hears a small popping sound.

“I will be here for a few more days,” the fairy tells them, hands linked behind his back as he flutters to and fro, almost shyly. “I prefer your latter offerings than that first one, if you’re going to continue to leave them out.”

He has  _ zero clue _ what Jongin is going on about.

“You should come visit my side sometime.” The fairy grins, reaching out and petting the bridge of Kyungsoo’s nose fondly. “In fact, I will call on you soon. That shall be fun.”

“Uh, okay,” Kyungsoo mumbles blankly.

Jongin turns to Baekhyun, who grows much more attentive now that he’s sure he hasn’t been forgotten. With a sigh, the fairy floats over toward him, and repeats the kiss on the nose. “You are a mess,” Jongin says, actually managing to grab at the tip of Baekhyun’s nose with his fingers outstretched. “You can come too though. It will be more fun.”

“I don’t know what that means, but yes!” Baekhyun agrees readily, wearing too proud of a smile for the situation.

Looking between the two again, Jongin points at Kyungsoo. “Water your plants,” he advises, and then shoots off for the doorway, trailing glitter like some sort of cheesy rainbow filter effect.

“That was real, right?” Kyungsoo asks, looking down at his spent body and back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun claps and leans in to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You got fucked by a fairy, and I got to watch! It was amazing.”

—

It’s been almost two months since the Fairy Incident. It was odd, the few days after. Since Jongin didn’t feel the need to hide, he would occasionally appear before Kyungsoo and demand he change the channel or get some flowers to freshen up the place or make some other demands concerning food offerings. And then he was just gone. No goodbye, no last tryst, no ...anything. Just no more glitter or strange occurrences or magical oddities.

Kyungsoo finds that he kind of misses it, truthfully. It was like being in a weird, vaguely porny fairytale for a little while.

It is Friday night, and he has been unsuccessful in his attempts to bootycall Byun Baekhyun for the past half hour, and Kyungsoo is sulking to himself as he starts his nighttime skin routine when he hears a very distinct, echoey  _ “Do Kyungsoo” _ in his head, followed by a clap. And then instead of seeing his reflection in his bathroom mirror, his vision is overwhelmed by all sorts of bright colors, and he’s so disoriented, he collapses to the floor.

Which bounces.

Pressing his palms into his eyelids, Kyungsoo takes a couple of deep breaths, and tries again. The bright colors eventually focus into shapes. And then, ever so slowly, meaning starts to drip into the shapes.

He’s surrounded by flowers. Massive flowers, the size of buildings. Only they are every shape and size and breed possible, but assembled like a city block. Peonies next to sunflowers next to baby’s breath, but all in the same scale. The floor he is sitting on is just dense turf, vibrantly green and smelling like some sort of sugary confection.

“The fuck…” Kyungsoo trails off. He’s lost it. He’s done lost his goddamn mind.

“Ugh,  _ there _ you are,” says a familiar voice, somewhere behind him, and Kyungsoo turns to see Baekhyun and a  _ very lifesize version of Jongin _ walking toward him. He’s even at least half a head taller than Baekhyun. Kyungsoo has to look up to meet his eyes.

“You got better this time though,” Baekhyun offers comfortingly. “Kyungsoo, I arrived here falling out of the sky, and prince charming”—he pats Jongin’s shoulder—”had to rush to save me.”

“Where is this place?” Kyungsoo asks, fighting the vertigo and nausea he feels in his stomach. It sounds like such a dumb question. Obviously, this is… wherever Jongin is from originally. He clears his throat. “Or rather, how did I get here? What is going on?

“Can you explain this to him?” Jongin asks, turning to Baekhyun. How long has he been here that the two seem thick as thieves now? “I’m going to check on the arrangements.”

Baekhyun nods, and a wicked smile spreads over his lips as Jongin walks right past them. Kyungsoo knows this smile too well. Baekhyun cradles his own face with his hands, tucking right underneath his chin and tapping his fingertips against his cheeks, a picture of mischief and foreshadowing.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo warns.

Baekhyun grins, “Round two!”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I'm sorry. It was a fun idea, but when I try to put some life into it, it's just...yeah. This requires a ~lot~ more suspension of disbelief. Like beyond tentacle chair level. But anyway, it was either post this, or never post it at all. Part 2 coming asap.


End file.
